The Nine Head Out- A Challenge
by the Composcreator
Summary: Just a challenge featuring the 9 tailed beasts in a scenario that I just could not get out of my mind.


**AN: With the posting of this one-shot/challenge, I am reminding everyone that both my /Fairy Tail crossover story and my Naruto MinaKushi/NaruHina story are up for adoption. I simply insist that those who wish to adopt them PM me with a brief description of where they want the story to go as well as keep in contact with me concerning minor ideas such as flashback events, especially with MinaKushi moments. Then again, I'm pretty sure someone has already taken my idea with the crossover and put their own spin on it.**

 **Now for this story. I am simply posting this with the intent of provoking the imaginative brains of fellow Naruto fanfic readers. I want to see what kinds of fanfics people will post using this as inspiration.**

 **Plus, this scene looks so badass every time I imagine it that I just have to write it out. Hopefully the image in my mind carries over to your via my writing.**

 **I will later post this challenge on my profile page.**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Now, onto:**

 _ **The Nine Head Out- A Challenge**_

In a small apartment, a man exits the bathroom, steam pouring out the door as he is drying his hair. Clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist, it is obvious that this individual is one who is not to be under estimated. Not a single ounce of excess body fat can be found on his person, only lean limbs and a lean torso, with tight, taut, muscles barely visible, hiding their true strength. As he finished drying, he shook his head and took the towel off of it letting loose hair more red than blood itself, going all the way down to the middle of his ears with bangs that came up to his eyes. If there had been any woman in that apartment at that point, married or not, they would have been begging for him to take them to bed, provided they didn't just jump him without a single word.

On a nearby tabletop, a cell phone rings. Before the second ring can start, the red haired man has already picked it up and, after taking a brief second to check the caller ID, answers the call with a, "Yeah?" After a few seconds of listening to the caller, he goes, "Are you sure?" Getting a satisfactory response, he replies "Alright, I'll head out in a bit. Be sure to let the others know." Putting the phone down, he heads into his room. A few moments later, he emerges from it wearing a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt, and a red and orange hoodie, though the hood is tucked inside so as to make it unseen. Before going for the door, the man stops in the living room in front of a small shrine, the kind made in honor of one who has passed away. After making a quick prayer, he mumbles, "I'll be back soon old man. Watch over me." If one were to look back as he left the apartment, they would see on the shrine a picture of a man with spiked hair in the shape of demon horns and eyes with a unique ripple pattern.

Our red haired man made his way down the street, walking calmly, taking care to avoid bumping into anyone unnecessarily. If one had been watching him from a distance, they would have noticed that as he walked, he was joined by 8 other unique individuals, all the while he seemed to remain completely unperturbed by this.

The first to join him was a man who was, while not a midget, still pretty short as well as chubby. He had a cue ball head and a dangerous looking face that would scare off most criminals. His entire body looked as if it was flabby from excess fat, yet there was no denying that his gait was that of a man with power.

Number two was a woman of average height with black hair that seemed to be almost a very dark shade of blue. Her figure was one that would make any normal person stare; the men in lust, the women in envy, and possibly lust as well. Her footsteps were light and soundless, making her presence hidden to most when they had their backs turned to her.

Third was a man who, despite his elderly appearance, walked as if he was in his prime years. His lime green hair was swept to the side covering his right eye, making his gleaming red left eye all the more pronounced.

The fourth person was a man of tall stature with red hair and beard so short and fuzzy it could be mistaken for fur. His clothing matched his hair, giving him the appearance of a tall monkey. Although, gorilla would probably be the better word considering how his muscles were so bulged up that they could be seen through his clothes.

Number 5 was what appeared to be an albino teenage boy. Not only was his albinism eye-catching, but so was his head. It was slightly elongated at the back, not enough to warrant stares, but noticeable if one were to look long enough and compare to an average person. Also, from looking at his powerful legs, one could correctly deduce that the boy was a powerful runner.

Sixth was a gangly boy whose complexion made him look somewhat ill. Add in the fact that he had a surgical face mask hanging from his neck; normal people saw him and became concerned whether or not it was safe for him to be out in public, especially since the mask looked like it was a used one. His eyes supplemented the sick look as they were completely bloodshot and seemed to be out of focus. Yet, despite his appearance, the boy was walking down the road with absolutely no difficulty, slipping by people who nearly collided with him, even those who came from behind.

The seventh was the only other female of the group. While she appeared to be a mere teenager, her walk belonged to a person who had gone through many years of life and still stayed strong. Indeed, if one were to pay attention, they would have realized that the shoes she was wearing were actually steel-toed and steel-heeled. Clearly, despite her appearance, this was one woman that you did not want to mess with at all if you wanted a healthy life.

Number eight was a dark skinned man with muscles that would put a body-builder to shame. Just as tall as number four, both his proportionally long arms were bare of sleeves, allowing all to see the two matching tattoos of the Japanese character for steel surrounded by two circles. A key noticeable fact was the way he sometimes breathed. From time to time, he would exhale from his nose in a fashion similar to that of a bull.

Together, all nine walked in an organized fashion. The red haired man took the lead with the other 8 in their own positions. No words were exchanged, no hand signs were made, no signal whatsoever. They simply walked in the same formation for no reason to outsiders.

As mysterious as the individuals and their group were, what happened next would have multiplied the mystery, that is, if anyone had seen it.

Making a sudden turn into an alley where no bystander could see them, the nine individuals, for the lack of a better word, changed. The changes were small, yet they seemed to charge the air with some sort of ancient power, if the way the wind started to blow around them was any indicator.

Number one, the fatty, pulled up a mask that covered his mouth, giving his face the image of a beast with a blood soaked jaw due to the design stitched on the mask. He then pulled up one of his sleeves revealing the number 1.

The first woman slipped on a Japanese mask with the motif of a black and blue cat with the Japanese number 2 on the forehead.

The elderly looking man put on a half mask that covered the exposed part of his face, giving the appearance of a turtle with a 3 on the cheek area.

Number four, the red head gorilla like man, pulled on a ski mask that was as red as the rest of his clothes and had 4 stitched on the back.

The albino teenager pulled off his jacket revealing a track suit worn by professional runners with a 5 printed on of the legs before taking out a Zorro like mask and putting it on to cover his eyes.

Number six, the sick looking teenager, took his surgical mask, flipped it inside out revealing a 6 before putting it on, and was followed by a hood that covered his hair.

The other female of the group pulled on a mask that looked metallic and had a horn like protrusion. At the base of the horn, was the number 7.

The man with the steel tattoos put on a pair of shades before pulling out a hood that seemed to have a bull like horns on it, with the number 8 stitched between the horns.

Finally, the original red head man pulled off his jacket and flipped it inside out, pulling the hood, which had a set of fox like ears on it, over his head. This was followed by a Japanese mask with the motif of a fox painted on it going on his face. On the back of the jacket, with the number 9 boldly stitched on it while surrounded by dark lines that seemed to take the shape of giant tails.

Together, the nine individuals walked out of the alley as a group, emanating power with each step. What they were up to, no one ones but them. One thing was certain, failure, could not possible happen.

 **Okay.**

 **So basically these guys are human representations or actual forms of the badass 9 bijuu in a modern world. Take note that I did not state what kind of group they are. They could be a 9-man A-Team, a mercenary group, a GTA like team, a gang, yakuza, mafia, vigilante, whatever. Basically, I wanted to inspire someone to write a fanfic story centering on the 9 bijuu. It may have already been done, but I don't care.**

 **That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


End file.
